Erebos
by CarpeDiemFreak
Summary: In the temple of Jotunheim Ylva, the All-father's good friend and advisor, is called to make a decision about a frost giant's offspring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I finally saw all Thor movies and an idea popped into my head. I need to warn you that I don't know many things about it since I have only watched the films so bear with me if something isn't right. Also, English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any possible errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Another win for Asgard. Another battle that had gave those men the chance to prove their loyalty to their king and the Nine Realms. We did our duty to restore the peace as many countless times we had done before. They were proud of themselves, enjoying the fruits of their bravery as they tended to their wounded and prepared for the return to their homeland. There was no worry, no regret as they settled between the ruins we have created. The Nine Realms had nothing to fear now.

Jotunheim was defeated.

The Casket of the Ancient Winters was taken from the Frost giants.

Everything was at peace.

I only wished I could participate in their time of joy, relieved of anything troubling my mind. It wasn't the fact that I pitied the land's residents. They had made their choice the moment they attacked one of the realms. Midgard, the realm they had tried to conquer, was filled with beings far more fragile than any of us could imagine. They were powerless, weak and certainly not prepared for what had awaited them when the frost giants charged at them. It was only a matter of time before Asgard came to their rescue and drove the frost giants away from Midgard and to their imminent defeat.

Like I said, I did not pity them. Yet, it was times like this that my mind would drift to similar deeds in the past. It was not the first time we had gone to war and I was sure it wouldn't be the last. I only hoped that we wouldn't lose ourselves into the power it can provide to the winners. Like last time…

I cast another look around me, taking in the aftermath of the bloodshed that took place only half an hour ago before I ascended the rest of the stairs. The cold wind kept whipping the skin of my cheeks but I paid it no heed as I finally reached the top. I took a look around, taking in the details that became prominent due to my sharp eyesight and the pale light of the moon.

The temple of Jotunheim was the only thing that had remained untouched. Despite the disappointment that the army had come to deal with at the all-father's order, I was secretly thankful for his decision. Placing a hand on the column that was nearest to me, I turned my gaze to the lone figure in the middle of the room, his back turned to me but I was sure he had heard me.

"My lord, it's time to go back. We cannot linger any longer."

King Odin didn't give any sign of acknowledgement that he had heard me. He remained in his place, his posture stiff as he kept his head lowered.

"My lord…?" I tried again, my brows furrowing in confusion as I took a hesitant step ahead.

"We've been friends for how many years?" I couldn't help but smile at the calm yet strong tone in his voice, the authority gone from it as it always did when we were alone. A chuckle escaped me before I could stop myself as I folded my arms on my chest.

"Having doubts about my loyalty, All-father? Afraid that I'll abandon you?"

"You've done it before." My smile faltered at the sting of his words. Nevertheless, I managed to keep it on my lips as I took a few more steps towards him. "Yet, you did not act recklessly. My decisions had driven you away. I can only hope that this time you'll stand beside me."

I narrowed my eyes in question. There were a few times in our shared lifetime that he had acted that way and all of them resulted in dragging me into the most unexpected situations. I could only assume that this was one of those times. And the fact that he was avoiding to make clear what he had in mind and was using the longer route in order to convince me to agree beforehand was only proving my point by each second that passed.

"Why-"

"Come closer." The demand was evident in his voice and yet I knew that he didn't use it to intimidate me. I hesitated for a moment before I moved again, closing the remaining distance between us with slow yet determined steps. It wasn't until I reached him that a familiar sound reached my ears, something close to a soft cry, a whine… I moved to stand beside my old friend, my gaze being drown down to his arms and what he held there securely, a small smile on his lips as he stared down at it fondly. My eyes grew wide as my lips parted in surprise at the sight of the small infant in my friend's strong hold. Yet, I could not share the All-father's newly found love for the small being. On the contrary, the more my eyes took in the markings on its body and the blue tone on its skin the more I felt my dislike for it grow further.

"What is this?" I tried to keep my voice steady and calm as to not alert the man of my state. Of course, by the small smirk on his lips he had probably sensed it.

"It's what we call an infant. Surely, you must know-"

"I know what an infant is!" I hissed in annoyance, causing the said being to move its gaze on my form. Another whining sound escaped its lips but this one was far from the fearful one it had escaped it earlier. The corners of its small mouth curled upwards, the sound coming out once again as its legs kicked the older man's chestplate with excitement. The little daemon was _smiling_ at me.

"Ah, look. You gained yourself an admirer." I turned my heated gaze towards Odin whose smirk had widened, clearly too amused from the small exchange. This only caused me to fume at him.

"As if I would care about its affections."

"Now, now, don't be too harsh. This could have easily been your child-"

"My _child_ will never be…" I cast another small glare at that _thing_ again only to feel my temper rise when I realized it was still watching at me with those bloodshot eyes. "…blue." I growled as I kept my narrowed gaze on it trying to inspire some fear. Needless to say I failed dramatically as another smile made its way on the thing's lips. Another laugh…

"We'll never know since you refuse any man that asks to court you." The smug tone was too evident in his voice but I refused to react to it. I was too occupied with glaring daggers at the little devil in his hold.

"I assure you. It will _not_ be blue." I stated firmly. "Light Elves don't bear blue children." He didn't respond as he turned his attention back to the source of my fury. His good eye softened as it took in every detail of the infant and I couldn't help but notice as his thump caressed its skin at the side of its head.

"Enough of this!" I exclaimed as I took a step back before I turned my back on them and headed for the temple's exit. "We need to leave now-!"

"He was abandoned." That stopped me dead on my tracks. I tilted my head to the side, casting the man an annoyed look from above my shoulder. I took in a shaky breath before I spoke.

"I don't care. Leave that thing wherever you found it and let's go!"

"I never had you for a heartless person." I gritted my teeth tightly as my eye twitched in annoyance. I turned around slowly to fully face him, my hands curled into trembling fists as I watched him cuddle the infant close to his body before turning to look at me.

"What do you want to do then? Take it under our wing? _Care_ for it?" I mocked with pure venom drifting from my tone as I threw my hands in the air in an exasperated manner. It was only meant to sound as a bad joke until I saw the serious and stern expression on his face as soon as I spoke those words.

"You're not actually thinking of-" He raised his brows at me as if provoking me to continue. "You can't mean-" The usual faint smirk appeared at one corner of his lips.

"Why not?"

"Have you lost your mind?!" I exclaimed in shock as I once again closed the distance between us quickly. He remained on his spot, looking unfazed despite my explosion towards him. "Did Laufeys' weapon pierce your brain also apart from your eye?!" His expression hardened as he straightened up, looking down at me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Careful, Ylva." He barked, causing me to shut my mouth. "You may be dear to me but don't test my patience." I remained in my place, meeting his eye with a stubbornness that could rival his despite the slight uneasiness I was feeling at the pit of my stomach. I frowned a little as I let my gaze drop from his only to land at the small being he was still holding. Only a few minutes with us and it was already creating havoc. For a long moment none of us spoke and I took that chance to calm my breathing while trying to keep my temper under control. Of course, the way that thing was staring at me again was not helping.

"You can't expect me to simply agree with this." I tried, more calmly this time as my eyes remained on the small frost giant. Odin remained silent as if he waited for something. My chin tightened as I watched the infant's small hands reach for the man's beard. "You can't really see it, can you?" I muttered as I narrowed my eyes more towards the little daemon.

"Ylva…" came the exasperated and tired voice of my friend but I ignored it.

"Look at it. It was abandoned by its own people and you want us to take him? He could be dangerous!"

"Oh yes." The man mused just as he brought a hand to the frost giant's mouth, tugging its bottom lip down. "No teeth." The man lifted his gaze to look at me, the same amused expression returning on his face. "Very dangerous indeed."

I rolled my eyes at him. Now he was making fun of me. Of course he would. He always did when I would try to put some sense into him. Sometimes I even wondered why he even made me his advisor in the first place. I crossed my arms on my chest as I looked away from them. A sigh came from the man before he spoke again, this time his voice lacked the teasing tone.

"It is evident that the child was not cast out by its people because they thought he was dangerous. Even you, despite your hate, can see the real reason." I didn't move my gaze from the rock on the other side of the room I had transfixed it on. Mostly, because I knew he was right. The child's size was not normal for a frozen giant's offspring. In fact, it could be easily be mistaken for an Asgardian infant. Except from its skin tone and the markings it bare of course.

"I can only imagine Laufey's resentment for producing such an inadequate heir."

"Laufey?" I asked in slight shock as I turned to look at him again before focusing on the child. " _This_ is Laufey's son?" As if sensing my eyes on it, the child turned its little head slightly in order to stare at me again, its red eyes meeting my dark green ones causing me to cringe slightly.

"I assume the child disgusts you more now that you know." The coldness returned to his voice and I could sense the edge in it too. "You want it out of the way more than ever now." I lifted my gaze to stare at the man, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. Where was this heading?

"Then be my guest." Before I could make sense what had happened, he had forced the baby in my arms. I hissed at the feeling of its cold skin transferring through my gloves and held it away from my body as I stared at it in disgust. Before I could utter a word, the sheer sound of metal filled my ears before a sharp knife appeared on my line of vision. I looked at the man in disbelief but he didn't seem to see anything outrageous in the whole situation, his hand still holding the small weapon for me to take it.

"What are you doing…" I muttered as I felt my body growing numb. The man held my gaze for a bit before he moved his hand close to mine, his blade held firmly in his hold.

"You think he is dangerous. A walking menace." My mouth went dry as a dizzy feeling started to make its appearance. Whether he noticed my state or not, I did not know for he continued with a stronger voice this time.

"I'm giving you the chance. End him. Spare the Nine realms from his _vicious_ nature!" Unintentionally, my eyes found those of the little creature in my hands, its soft expression still there as it looked at me with curiosity. There was not fear, no dread as it stared at me with those wide eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that his life was hanging from a thin line and I was the one who would determine his fate.

"Do it!"

"No!"

Odin held my stare as his brows rose to his forehead, his eyes scanning my face as if searching for something. It was the moment I caught him giving me one of his amused smiles that I let out a small shaky breath. My cheeks felt like they were burning despite the cold temperature of this land as I cast my gaze on the ground. The child was softly removed from my hold before I felt movement on my side, signaling that Odin had come to stand beside me once again. Yet, I still refused to meet his gaze.

"I'll get you for this." I mumbled, my voice only a little above from a whisper. It was the sound of someone chuckling followed by a gentle tugging on a lock of my chestnut wavy hair that finally made me focus back on the man only to find the child gently holding the lock in its tiny fist. I let out a sigh as I brought a hand and removed the piece of hair away from its hold. "You might want to do something with its…appearance." I added as I fixed Odin with a knowing look. He let out another small laugh before he focused on the small child.

I watched silently as the man used his magic causing the child's blue tone to slowly fade while the markings disappeared from its form. Soon, the transformation was over, the child's race traits concealed from the outside world. I made to move away from them only to freeze on my step as soon as it sealed my gaze to its own, forcing me to look at a pair of striking green eyes that contained faint tones of blue.

"There's something more to it than you let me know…" The man didn't remove his gaze from the child as his smile widened but only slightly. "What are you planning?"

"Now is not the time for that. The child will be raised as one of mine and no one will know of its origins except you and my wife. Besides…" he paused for a moment as he tugged his cape, bringing it around him so that he could conceal himself and the child "what's more of a glorious present for my son than the appearance of a sibling?"

I let out another sigh as I rolled my eyes. "What about the queen? Have you thought about her feelings over this?"

"Frigga will be more than thrilled to have another child to dote on." I frowned, shaking my head a little but chose not to comment on it further. Whatever I said would fall on deaf ears. I took in a deep breath as my eyes found those of the little one's. He was smiling at me again…

"I'll guide the army back to Asgard." I announced, earning a questioning look from the man. "You'll need to move him in secrecy if you want whatever plan you have in mind to succeed." He stared at me for a moment longer before he gave a curt nod. It was all I needed as I headed for the temple's exit, my feet dragging me there with hurried steps as if they had a mind of their own, the whole time contemplating on my mind the possible outcome of our decision. What if it grew to became like them? What if it turned against us? What if-?

"Ylva…" I stopped abruptly just as I had managed to reach the stares. I turned my head to the side, looking from above my shoulder at my old friend.

"Thank you." I hesitated on my spot, my eyes traveling from his form to the child in his hands and then back to him. I wanted to back away, turn back on my word for the first time in my life. To just scream at him that he was putting at risk everything that he had fought to achieve for thousands of years. But I didn't. Any fight I had inside me had died. No words could form on my lips as I saw him smiling down at the small creature, his _new_ son.

I descended the stairs before heading towards the camp the army had made, following the loud voices coming from the celebrating soldiers.

Jotunheim had fallen.

But at what cost?

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for adding the story to your favorite/follow list!**

 **Ps. I don't own anything except my OC!**

Asgard was a sight to behold during the fall. The sky was as cloudy as ever and yet some stray rays of sunlight had managed to break through and reach the land, caressing everything they came across. It was times as this that one could truly appreciate the royal gardens in the palace. From the almost naked trees to the paths that spread inside said gardens with the fallen leaves, their gold tones brightening the scenery even more. A truly beautiful picture that could put anyone's mind at ease…

"Prince Thor! Prince Loki! Please, don't run inside the palace!"

 _But not mine apparently._

I let out a deep sigh as I removed my longing gaze from the library's window and cast it to the wooden, double door. It had become a daily routine for every resident in the palace. Ever since the two princes had gained their ability to stand on their two feet and stabilize themselves without any maid's or the queen's help, they had made our daily misery their personal life goal. And I was not exaggerating the least bit. They were running around every corridor, hall or room they happened to discover during their playtime without even pausing to catch their breath or for the sake of any poor maid that had been burdened with their well-being. Not an easy task as we all came to acknowledge (some of us from personal experience) during the years.

"Prince Loki, please put that down!"

My frown deepened. Seven years. That's how long it had been since the All-father and I found him on that temple, abandoned by his own people. By his true father. Seven years. And I would still get that sickening feeling like my insides were twisting every time I happened to be in the same room with that child. It wasn't that I hadn't try and suppress it. I did, countless times. And I still tried, mostly for the queen's sake. Like her husband had predicted, Frigga was excited the moment he presented her with the new addition to their family. It only took a look from the kind woman and the frost giant was soon showered with love and adoration equal to the one Thor received. One part of me was actually happy for the boy. He was enjoying something that in different circumstances he wouldn't. But there was also that part inside me that wouldn't allow me to embrace him as I did with the true Odinson.

Loki was not a naïve child. He was too bright for his own good. Always with his nose deep in any book he would find in the library, his mind had learnt to work in different ways than the mind of any other from his peers. It wasn't long before he had started to utilize his cleverness to entertain himself. Needless to say, his shenanigans had not made him any popular among the other children. And mostly among the palace's workers. The only person beside the King and Queen that tolerated his pranks was his older brother, even though he had his share of first-hand experiences from being Loki's target.

The loud sound of something shattering came from the corridor. I felt my eye twitch as I slammed my book shut and stood up from my seat in the usual spot I always occupied whenever I visited the library, seeking some solace. With quick strides, I reached the double doors before pulling one open and stepping outside in the corridor. My narrowed eyes searched the two sources of the chaos only for them to narrow more at the sight before me. The maid that had been assigned to watch over them was on her hands and knees, a deathly pale color on her face as her widened eyes stared at me in utmost fear. I moved my gaze lower and towards the floor, taking notice of the small pieces that were scattered right in front of her. Another sculpture, no doubt. Fortunately, one of the small ones.

It was the second one. This week…

"My lady, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them-!"

I exhaled loudly as I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to ignore my blood boiling inside my veins. Shifting my hard look from what once was one of the beautiful marble statues that decorated the long corridor and towards the two culprits, I found them side by side with none of them daring to meet my eyes with his as they both kept their gaze on the floor. Good. At least they had some decency to feel or even pretend to feel guilty.

"Leave them." My voice came out soft despite my state causing the woman to freeze as she had already started to gather the broken pieces. "Inform any maid that is available so that they can help you clean them." She hesitated for a moment before she thanked me breathlessly and left the corridor quickly like she was being chased. Not that I blamed her. I crossed my arms on my chest as I focused back on the two boys, catching them both share a small smile before they faced the floor again.

"I saw that."

They both flinched a little but they still refused to look at me. I looked down at them coldly as I took a few slow steps towards them. Their bodies tensed as soon as I came to stop right in front of them, my eyes dancing between the two of them.

"I should have made you clean up the mess on your own." I threatened only to receive another moment of silence. Only Thor seemed to have gained a bit of courage as he managed to move a little, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. As for the other boy, he remained frozen on his spot.

"I should inform your father too. Probably talk to him about your punishment." It was enough to cause both of them to raise their heads and meet my icy glare as I tilted my chin. They shared another look, this time the worry evident on both their faces before Thor returned his attention to me while Loki dropped his gaze again.

"But you won't…?" Came the blonde's hesitant reply. I took a minute as I held his gaze, the look of uncertainty and uneasiness clear in his eyes before I spoke again.

"No, I won't." A smile of broke into the older prince's lips, turning to share his relief with his brother who also seemed like a heave weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I let out another deep breath, my frown breaking into a small smile of fondness as I raised a hand and placed it at the top of the older boy's head before ruffling his hair lovingly. "But this is the last time I let you slip away." I added with a stern tone despite the fact that my features had softened.

"We will be more careful." Thor spoke quickly as he cast a glance towards his brother who nodded eagerly. The slight movement from the raven-haired brought my attention to him causing my smile to falter a little. He must have noticed because as soon as our eyes met, he turned his attention elsewhere.

"You better be." I run my fingers at Thor's already messy hair, combing them in the process in order to make his golden locks presentable again. The sound of footsteps coming closer brought my attention towards the direction of the source of the noise signaling the approach of the maids. "Now off you go. And don't make me regret my decision."

They didn't need to be told twice. As soon as I finished my sentence they run off whoever knows where, probably to destroy another momentum of their family. I shook my head at them, my smile never leaving my lips as it grew wider before I turned around to meet the women that had come to clean up the mess their princes had created. I, soon, knelt on the floor in an attempt to help them but as soon as I started to collect a few pieces, I was stopped by the fearful tone of one of the maids.

"No, my lady! You might hurt yourself!"

"It's fine." I tried to reassure her but she insisted that I would leave it to them. I was ready to protest once more but my words froze on my lips as I caught sight of something from the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned my attention towards it only to find a small figure down the corridor, almost hidden behind one of the columns. Even with the limited light, I was able to make out the dark hair of that person along with their green eyes that were taking in every move of mine. I straightened up slowly, standing on my full height again and raised a brow, signaling that I had noticed him despite his try to remain hidden. As soon as I did, the boy's eyes widened slightly in shock before he fled, disappearing from my sight. I realized then that my lips were pressed into a thin line that I forced away.

With one final smile towards the maids and another assurance from them that I wasn't needed, I reentered the library, taking my usual seat again and losing myself into my book.

* * *

"Another statue?"

"Yes, but only a small one this time."

Frigga sighed as she took a sip from her tea. I leaned back against the back of my seat, crossing my legs as I kept my gaze on my good friend's form. She placed her cup back on its small plate before she turned her eyes to gaze outside the window at the beautiful scenery of her private gardens, a gift by her beloved husband.

"If they continue like this, there won't be even a single column left standing." I let out a breathless smile as I took my cup in my hand and brought it on my lips, enjoying the sweet taste of my tea. I took a small sip before I placed it back on the table between us.

"I'm sure that sooner or later they will learn to be more responsible." I said softly as I folded my hands on my lap. "I only hope that you'll keep it between us and not tell your husband."

"By the Norns, no!" She exclaimed quickly, her eyes wide as plates as she turned to look at me. "He has already reached his limit with those two."

"He'll be furious." I added nonchalantly as I straightened any wrinkles on my dress' fabric that covered my lap.

"What Odin doesn't know won't hurt him." My friend replied as she raised her eyebrows at me expectantly, a small smirk on her lips as she took another sip from her tea. I chuckled at her causing her to laugh along with me before she let out a small breath of content. There was a small moment of silence as each of us enjoyed the calming effect of the view that came from the large window.

"So, how are your lessons with Loki?" I asked casually, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"They're alright. In fact, he keeps improving with each passing day. He has a lot of talent." I could only give a small nod, noticing how her voice held so much pride as she filled me in with information about her adopted son. She took notice of my silence as her expression changed and I could see that her over-protectiveness for her son was taking hold of her once again.

"You still disapprove." The slight cold tone was evident in her voice mixed with her usual calm one. I met her gaze, holding it for a moment as I tried to choose my words wisely. Yes, I disapproved. From the very moment she confined in me with her thoughts about teaching that boy everything she knew about magic, I expressed my objections. An enemy was already inside our walls and now we were even training him to become powerful?

"I think…" I hesitated for a bit, not knowing how to approach this again without upsetting her. With a frustrated sigh, I leaned in and took my cup in my hands, relishing the warmth it provided them. "We should be careful, that all." I muttered as I run my fingers absent-mindedly over the fragile china in my hold. The queen let out another sigh in exasperation this time as she removed her gaze from my form and went back to staring outside again.

"You'll never fully accept him, won't you?" I didn't dare to respond, suddenly finding my skirts a lot more interesting as I dropped my gaze on them. "Ylva, you can't be so prejudiced. He's only a child-!"

"I know." I mumbled. She furrowed her brows as her eyes spoke loud of her disbelief towards my words. But I knew that she was right. Or rather, I hoped that she was. But I couldn't help myself; every time I was around that child I would be filled with doubts about everything that had to do with it.

"He admires you, did you know that?" My head snapped towards her as I stared at her with surprise evident in my features. One of the corners of her lips curled up in a smirk as she brought her cup to them again. "He told me yesterday."

My lips parted as if to form some words before they closed. Gritting my teeth, I stood up slowly, placing my cup on the table. Lingering there for a minute or two, I straightened my shoulders as I cleared my throat. The woman was silently staring at me, waiting for my next move. I didn't dare to meet her gaze as I pretended I was fixing my dress.

"It's late." I announced casually. "Your husband will be here in a while and both of you need rest." Frigga rolled her eyes at me before she stood from her seat and accompanied me towards the door, the whole time feeling her scrutinizing look on my form the whole time.

"Stop giving me that look. It won't help to change my mind." Her lips curled a little at that.

"But you're already reconsidering your actions." I bit the inside of my cheek as I stood at the door frame, resting my hands on my hips as I glared at nothing in particular on the floor.

"Why are you so persistent all of a sudden?" I noticed how her smile slowly fell despite her tries to keep it in place. Even the mischievous glint disappeared from her eyes as they remained focused on my form.

"He's not an infant anymore, Ylva. He can feel your reluctance towards him." Shifting my weight from one foot to another, I crossed my hands on my chest giving the woman a small nod as I let her words sink in. I knew she had a point despite my constant tries to ignore it. The child was receiving only rejection from me. Perhaps not in words or certain actions but it was still evident from my behavior towards him and Thor.

A soft touch on my arm brought me out of my thoughts. My eyes found hers again and I tried to give her a small smile, a simple gesture as to ease her worries. A gentle squeeze on my arm was her response as she returned my smile with one of her own.

"Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow. And please, try to think about it."

I could only nod with the smile still on my lips. I didn't trust myself with speaking, afraid that I would say something that would both disappoint and sadden her. With a mumbled "good night", I turned around and took off, not once turning to look at the other woman, knowing fully well that a satisfied expression graced her features.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!**

 **Ps. I don't own anything except my Oc!**

Odin stood straight as his features were graced with an expression of authority while he stared down from the balcony we stood. Nothing betrayed his current emotional state as he continued to watch closely the training grounds and except for his hands which were placed on the stone railing, often clenching and releasing the railing's surface before his fingers grasped it tightly again. I couldn't stop the small smile forming on my lips as I shifted my gaze from the man and moved it towards the very sight that had caused the King of the Nine Realms such anxiety.

The little princes were at it once again. It was truly remarkable. Ever since Odin had assigned a trainer to introduce them in the arts of war, they spent most of their time in the training grounds. From one point of view, it was somewhat relieving that both princes were more than interested to gain as much skills as they could in order to perform adequately in the battlefield, should they ever be needed in the future. Excelling in battle was their common goal.

It was also another reason to create havoc in the great House of Odin.

At a first glance, one would only assume that it was only a common sibling rivalry. Yet, to those was spent almost all their time with the boys, it was quite apparent that it was more than that. The little princes were growing and along with them grew the realization that only one of them would succeed their father on the throne. What appeared to be a simple antagonism had slowly developed into a constant want to prove their value to their father even at such young age.

Odin and Frigga were not blind, though. They have even detected each boy's talent from the start and they had taken it upon themselves to develop it even further. Thor was spending almost his entire day in the training grounds while Loki was bombarded with new knowledge over controlling and utilizing his seidr. He was also taught how to fight with proper swords, even though it was quite evident that the child did not possess the right skill to use them. It was why he had made his decision over using small knives and he was right upon that choice. It was the first time that I saw him using them that I noticed the certain grace he had in him with every move he would make. Of course, when it came to train with his brother, the knives were always cast aside and a sword was placed in their stead. Whether it was the dark-haired boy's choice or his father, I did not know.

The swinging movement of Thor's sword broke my trance of thoughts as the blonde prince's weapon hit the other boy on his stomach, causing him to land on the ground with his back. My smile fell as my eyes remained fixed on Loki, watching as he rolled on the ground with a hand clenching his stomach. I quickly caught sight of Thor while he gave another swing of his sword before he took a step towards his opponent.

"Enough."

It was a simple command and yet the tone in the All-father's voice held not room for disobedience. The two princes knew that quite well. It was why Thor lowered his sword as he took a step back, even though it was a hesitant move. My gaze moved to the other prince as he let out a small cough before he managed to sit up. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards his sibling, his lips forming a thin line. There it was. More fuel into the fire, another reason for a new series of endless fights between them during breakfast.

"Well done, Thor. Well done, Loki. Both of you have truly improved." Odin praised both boys as a small smile made its way on his lips while eyeing the two princes. Thor seemed to be delighted with another praise coming from his father. He mimicked his father's stance, keeping his shoulders straight while he could almost beam with joy. Odin's smile widened at his son's reaction and I could practically feel the pride radiating from him. Yet, I wasn't the only that noticed the small interaction. Loki's eyes were dancing between father and son, his brows furrowing even more and I couldn't help but notice the red shade that his cheeks had gained despite the chill air and that was slowly spreading thought his whole face.

"Thor, you have truly outdone yourself. Soon, you'll be the best fighter Asgard has ever seen." Odin continued to compliment the blonde prince, which put a smug smirk on the boy's lips. Oh no…

"You hear that, little brother?" He turned his attention towards the younger boy that was now starting slowly to raise himself on his feet. "The _best_ fighter." Loki chose not to respond as he kicked something with his boot, his eyes glaring at his own small movement. "Oh, don't worry, little brother. I'm sure you'll manage to reach my level." Loki's mood seemed to perk up at that. "..or not." Thor continued before he burst out laughing again. Odin let out a sigh beside me as he shook his head a little before bringing a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. Now, Loki seemed like he was ready to explode.

"I _will_ become better!" He shouted, his raised tone only just managing to surpass the blonde's laughs. "I will! And I'll defeat any enemy that will dare cross my way!" That only seemed to entertain Thor even more as he now clenched his stomach while his laughter was gaining volume with each word his brother spoke.

"Thor, that's enough." Odin tried to maintain the calm tone in his voice but I knew that his patience was running thin. But the said prince chose to ignore his father or he may have not even haired him as he kept taunting his brother.

"And how are going to do that? Throw them one of your books? Or maybe play your little tricks?"

"Thor!" I exclaimed in disbelief as I fixed the boy with a hard glare. It was more than enough to put some sense into his blonde head. His snickering was cut off immediately, his eyes finding my heated stare before he lowered them on the ground. Not a smart move as it soon proved to be since as soon as he chose to let his guard down, a strong force pushed him back, causing him to land on his behind hard. A groan of pain escaped his lips as soon as he hit the ground only to be followed by mine and his father's shout as we made our way quickly down the stairs, closing the distance between us and the boy.

"Are you alright?!" I asked worriedly as I dropped on my knees in front of him, my hands quickly finding his face as I scanned him for any possible injury while his father was already on the task of helping him stand on his feet. The prince didn't respond, his eyes staring at something from above my shoulder. However, they didn't hold their playful glint nor anger. Instead, the softness in them was more than enough for me to understand he had realized the fault in his behavior. I turned to look the object of his attention, my hands still caressing the prince's face softly as I met the gaze of the dark haired boy standing behind me. His expression had darkened as he stared all three of us, his eyes surprisingly lingering on my form more than it did with the others. I parted my lips, despite not knowing what to say but before I could speak any word he run off, ignoring his brother and father's constant calls for him to come back.

* * *

For the next two days, there was no sign of the youngest prince of Asgard. To his mother's displeasure, he had decided to lock himself inside his champers like every other time he would when he was in trouble and was refusing to let anyone enter, whether that was a family member or even a maid. Frigga was growing restless with her son's behavior but she always tried to lure him out of his sanctuary. Not that she was going to achieve anything. The child was too stubborn for his own good. I tried to persuade her many time to just give him some time to calm down on his own but she would have none of that. She continued barking commands at the prince, demanding he open the door. But more time passed and more trays of untouched food were returned to the kitchens and gone was the stern demeanor of the queen, replaced by the loving and worried mother, filled with desperation. Which, of course, had only added more boost into the little devil's ego, leading to him maintaining his stubborn decision not to give us even the smallest sign that he was alive in there.

A loud sigh broke my trail of thoughts, my eyes fixing on the source of the soft sound. Odin stood across from me in the council room, the round table between us with not even an inch of its surface visible due to the many scattered papers. The man placed both of his hands onto the edges of the table leaning against it, his head lowered and his good eye looking towards the mess in front of us. Looking but not actually _seeing_. All-father's mind was once again lost into the troubles that burdened the man. In fact, in all the years I've known him, there wasn't a single moment that he wouldn't be suffocated with disquiet mostly caused by his duties as king. Yet, the past few days the source of his sulky mood was something else entirely. Or rather somenone…

"This is the second letter I receive from Nidavellir." I cocked my head to the side as the man held out a hand in the air, one of the many papers in his grip. "The dwarf king's patience is wearing thin." I couldn't help but roll my eyes despite the fact that he was watching my every move with a hard look in his eye, his jaw tight signaling his frustration.

"Well, the dwarves are not known for their patience-"

"I'm losing mine too, Ylva." I crossed my hands on my chest as soon as I noticed the irritated tone in his voice. Was he trying to intimidate me or something? "For how long do I have to turn a blind eye towards those calls for help?" I bit the inside of my cheek hard as I tried not to break our staring contest while I managed to return his determined and hard gaze with one of my own.

"We've been through this many times before." I tried to reason with him as I kept my tone calm but firm. "The Rock Trolls have always been creating problems in Nidavellir-"

"And yet, we do nothing!" The King snapped as he pushed against the table and distanced himself from it, making his way towards the large window. I managed to keep my face blank despite the fact that his behavior was starting to irritate me more now. I took a deep breath, trying to keep down my temper before I tried again to put some sense into him.

"We have to think this through. Any hurried decision we make now might prove reckless and it may cause disastrous consequences." Odin let out a deep breath as he shook his head, his back still facing me as he stared outside the window. I took this as a good sign to continue. "Which means sending an army into a realm due to some accusations is violating what we stand for. It will inspire fear not only in the Rock Trolls but in the other Realms as well." I took a few steps, closing our distance slowly as I came to stand a few inches behind him. "History will repeat itself and you know it."

It was quite clear that my words were more than enough to make him see reason. The tension in his shoulders was quite evident along with his straight posture. I shook my head a little as I crossed my hands on my chest, my gaze drawn on the floor. None of us dared to break the heavy silence that fell between us and I knew very well that he was as much afraid to say even a single word on that matter as I was. It would only bring back painful memories that we had managed to bury deep inside us.

"We wait then…" It came out so softly, almost like a whisper that I was afraid I had imagined it if not for the side-glance he threw my way above his shoulder.

"Yes…" I gave him a curt nod as I continued studying his posture carefully. He didn't move even a muscle as he remained on his spot. I hesitantly raised a hand, placing it softly on his arm before giving him a soft reassuring squeeze.

"Forgive me…" He muttered, causing me to furrow my brows in question. "I released my temper on you once again." I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me. At the sound of it he seemed to relax a little.

"It wouldn't be the first time. But then again, I may have done the same a few times."

"Only a few?" Despite the fact I could not see his face, I could actually hear the smirk that was surely plastered on his lips. This caused mine to widen.

"Don't push it, Borson." It was his time to laugh, the joyful sound filled the room and it only led me to join him as well. No sooner had we both calmed down than another frown appeared slowly on his face. It always pained me to see him like this, like a knife twisting painfully in my gut.

"Any progress today?" I threw a look around the room nonchalantly, taking my time to answer him.

"Not yet." I replied casually as I turned my back on him and moved towards the table. "But he'll come around, eventually." From the corner of my eye I saw him nod a bit more eagerly than usual. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the smile that threatened to appear only to fail miserably. He would always behave like this. He would present the image of the strong and heroic warrior and king, immune and insensitive to his sons' charms, unlike his wife, but I knew that deep down he was worse than her when it came to either boy's feelings. His adoration for the two devils was sometimes enough to make him sick with worry, something that he would always mask with anger. I cast him another look before I started gathering the scattered papers and order them into a neat pile.

"You worry too much." I commented, the teasing tone evident in my voice.

"Can you blame me? Loki has always been the sensitive one…" I paused my movements for a split second.

"He just tries to prove himself to you just like Thor." He didn't respond and I sent a glance towards him before I let out an exasperated groan when I noticed his lowered head and I was sure that a look of guilt was now on his face. "Look, if you think that he can't take the pressure then leave him be. You've fed him with enough false hope already." I couldn't restrain the edge in my tone and as I felt a hand gripping my forearm tightly, I knew that he had sensed it too. Or perhaps it was my choice of words. I took a few seconds to master enough courage before I raised my gaze to meet his cold one, his lips pulled into a thin line.

" _False_?" He hissed dangerously. I swallowed hard but never failed to keep the hard expression on my face.

"You know I'm right." Stealing a quick glance towards the closed doors I continued, dropping the volume of my voice so that only he could hear me. "The boy thinks he's competing over the throne of Asgard while you're making plans of sending him back to that hell when the time comes!" To my utmost surprise, instead of a glare I received a small smirk as a playful glint appeared in his good eye.

"My, my… is that sentiment I sense coming from you? For Loki?" I felt my blood boil in my veins and before I could control myself I snapped my hand away from his hold.

"Spare me your teasing, Borson!" I snapped through gritted teeth. "I may be cold towards him but I understand that he, like every living being, has feelings. Imagine his reaction when you finally reveal to him your _marvelous_ plan!" Turning away from the man, I focused my attention on my previous task, using it as a way to avoid the penetrating gaze coming from the man while I tried to ignore the fury that had caused my cheeks to burn.

"What if I told you that I no longer wish to send him away?" That caused me to freeze in my spot before I slowly tilted my head to the side in order to look at him again, the hard expression gone from my face as a questioning one now replaced it. The man smiled down at me now with a mischievousness that in any other situation would have caused me to worry. Not that now was any different. He had changed his plans? And he had told me nothing?

"You plan to keep him here…?" It was more of a statement than a question and the uncertainty with which I said it made him smile wider. "Then the throne-"

"It will still go to Thor." He cut me off, his voice drifting with amusement. I let the papers that I still held in my hands fall carelessly on the table before I run a free hand on my long waves while bringing the other to rest on my hip.

"Then what is his purpose here?" I gritted my teeth tightly at his sudden need to remain silent. "You said you took him in for a purpose!" I hissed and with a few steps ahead I had closed the small gap between us as my body trembled with fury. "You said he was our hope to bring permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim-"

"And that he will." He assured me, his voice strong as he looked at me with his brows raised to his forehead as if he was expecting me to come to a realization about something too obvious for me not to notice. Unfortunately, I was failing to meet his expectations. As if coming to understand my state of complete loss that I had fallen into, probably due to the utterly confusion written on my face, he decided to enlighten me. "I've been informed about Loki's progress in his studies. It seems the boy has a talent in politics."

My face darkened at that. "You don't mean-"

"Why not? Every King needs an advisor. Someone he can trust. And who would be more suitable for Thor than his own brother?" I couldn't help but notice that his infuriating smile was becoming more prominent now. It was then that I realized my fists were curled into tight, trembling fists, my knuckles probably had turned white. I couldn't believe it. He had once again made his decision without getting counsel from me. I shouldn't be surprised, though. Ever since he took that boy in he would always make his mind on his own about the boy's future, not once discussing any options with me. He would just simply announce them to me and practically expect me to just accept them without a fight. And the worst part was that he would always be proved to be correct. Because I had given him my word; I would never again turn my back on him.

Odin held my stare as he studied me while I took slow and steady breaths, trying to push away the overwhelming fury that consumed me. The look of satisfaction he gave me was only making it difficult for me but as I averted my gaze from him and focused on a certain spot on the floor I finally found myself calming down.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I muttered softly. "You clearly don't even want my opinion on that matter. So, why?" I decided to look back at his face again, taking notice that his expression no longer was the same as before. He looked serious now and slightly hesitant and from the way he took some time to respond, it was quite clear that he was contemplating his next words.

"I do care about your opinion. In fact, the way you mind works has always proved useful to me." Compliments… never a good sign when they came from Odin. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, waiting for him to continue.

"And…?"

"I'm sure it will prove beneficial for Loki too." I raised a brow at that, my stomach twisting painfully as the realization at where this was leading to hit me.

"No. Absolutely not!" I turned on my heels and started walking towards the double doors, not even sparing a glance behind me to see the man's reaction.

"Loki will need guidance." Odin's voice echoed around the room, making me stop in my tracks, my form just a few steps away from the door. "His future duties will be difficult to complete. You know that from firsthand experience." I rolled my eyes, my back still facing him. Of course, I did. Thanks to him, I had my hands full of unpleasant surprises from the moment I met him. "Only you can make things easier for him, if not bearable." I shifted my form a little so that I could look at him. He had remained in his place, the same uninterested look on his face as he held my gaze.

"And what if I refuse?" There was a dangerous glint in his eye the moment the words escaped my lips.

"Wasn't it always your goal to establish peace between the Realms?" He replied coldly as he started taking slow steps towards me while I simple stayed frozen in my spot. "We have an opportunity here." He continued, his voice holding that tone of authority along with irritation as he continued. "A chance to finally achieve what many failed to do in the past. Thor and Loki can aid us-"

"They're at each other's throat with every chance they get."

"They're but children now. Soon, they will learn to cooperate and I'm sure the results will be more than satisfying." He had reached where I stood, bringing his hands to place them on my arms. "Ylva, _this_ is our chance!"

I could only stare at him in silence as his hands squeezed my arms as if to provide me some kind of reassurance, a consolation perhaps. I found none. And yet, the more I stared at that look full of hope he sent my way the more I wanted to believe him. Whether it was out of desperation or not, I did not know. All I knew was that I managed to move my head in agreement, the painful feeling of my guts twisting returned but I chose to ignore it as the agony disappeared from the man's features and gave its place to a calm one, signaling that he was somewhat eased in mind.

The sound of the double doors filled the council room breaking the silence between us and we both turned around to face the intruder. Standing there all flustered and panting as if she had run all the way here stood a palace maid and one of those who were always assigned to watch over the two princes. I would have dismissed it as unimportant and would have left the room, letting Odin deal with whatever trouble his two heirs had created if not for the fearful expression on the woman's features.

"M-my…king…!" She managed to gasp out as she tried to catch her breath at the same time. I placed a hand on her back as I tried to sooth her.

"It's alright. Take a deep breath…" She did what I instructed her. When she finally found the ability to speak like a normal person she addressed Odin again, the panicky look never leaving her eyes.

"My King! Prince Thor! He was stabbed!"

 **Review!**


End file.
